Wings To Fly
by TigerTail95
Summary: It's the Christmas of Harry's fifth year, and Hermione has gotten him hooked on muggle books. When he falls in love with Maximum Ride, he uses an old spell to bring her to life. But Max is not of his world, and she begins to fade, leaving Harry to race against time to save her. (Note: the story should still make sense if you haven't read Maximum Ride.)
1. Chapter 1: Girl Made Of Paper

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

AN: Yes, I know I should be working on Saved By Darkness, but I got this idea and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I will continue to update both of them as regularly as I can. Enjoy! :)

Also, I know that the Maximum Ride books came out after Harry's time, but for the sake of the story, they came out in the 90's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Girl Made Of Paper

The fire was warm. Harry smiled into his book. He loved Hermione for introducing him to Muggle books. They were so different, and so interesting. They helped him get through the first few days when he was terrified of Voldemort possessing him.

"Hey there, Harry," Sirius said, sitting down on the couch next to him. "What'cha got there?"

"Maximum Ride," Harry answered. "This book is called MAX."

Sirius grinned. "I'm surprised. You've been addicted to those books ever since you got here."

Harry shrugged. "You can blame Hermione for that."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't stay up too much later, okay?"

Harry agreed, and Sirius left him alone again. He turned back to his book and continued reading. Part of the reason for his addiction was his fascination with the main character, Maximum "Max" Ride. She was a fourteen-year-old girl with Avian DNA placed inside her by scientists. She was a fighter; strong in the way Harry wanted to be. And her sense of humor was amazing.

Harry couldn't deny that he wanted her bravery, but he had to repeatedly tell himself he was not obsessed with her. She was a fictional character. Still, he found himself thinking about her more and more until he finally had to admit that yes, he was in love with Maximum Ride.

_"There is an old spell," Harry recalled Hermione saying, "used to bring to life warriors from paper. But the warriors were unreliable, and they never lasted long. Once they faded, it was impossible to send them back into their own world to be preserved and used again. These warriors were extremely difficult to make, and over time, the spell became more of a legend than anything."_

_"What was the spell?" Harry had asked. _

_"Adducere charta et verbis ad vitam," Hermione said. "Its a long one."_

_I wonder if it would work_, Harry thought suddenly. He could bring his dream girl to life. Even if he couldn't keep her, he could talk to her and hope some of her courage would rub off on him.

He took his wand in his hand and pointed it at the book. He touched it to Max's name. "Adducere chart et verbis ad vitam," he whispered.

The tip of his wand glowed. Harry held his breath. A bright, white light shot out of the book, blinding him. He dropped his wand and the book and shielded his eyes.

When the light was gone, Harry picked up his wand again. He reached for the book and saw her, crouched just feet away. She was a girl with brown hair streaked faintly with blonde. White wings decorated with brown and black stretched out from her back. She wore old tennis shoes and ripped jeans, a faded, light-blue T-shirt, and a brown, leather jacket. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend," Harry said quickly. "My name is Harry Potter."

She straightened herself and glared. "Maximum Ride," she said. "What do you want from me?"

"I was reading your book," Harry said. "And I really admired you. I wanted to talk to you, and perhaps, you know, hang out?"

Max picked up the book and dusted it off. "You brought me out of my world," she said in amazement. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"I'm a wizard," Harry explained. "I can make magic happen."

"I must be going crazy," Max muttered. "Alright. I'll stay. I suppose I could use a vacation. But you will send me back?"

"Of course," Harry agreed. It just occurred to him that he didn't know how to send her back, but he was sure he could figure it out when the time came.

"Harry? What- who- how?" Sirius stammered from the doorway.

Harry turned in shock. "Sirius!" he exclaimed. "Uh, this is my friend, Max."

"Maximum Ride. Pleased to meet you. I came out of book."

Harry found himself laughing at her bluntness. Sirius gaped in amazement. "You brought her to life," he said.

"I'll have to send her back soon," Harry said quickly. "But can't she spend Christmas with us?"

"I don't see why not," Sirius said. "Nice meeting you, Max." He walked away again, muttering to himself, "Imagine that."

"Just wait until you meet the Weasleys! And Hermione!" Harry chattered on excitedly about his friends and Hogwarts. "We should have a race tomorrow!" he said. "You with your wings, and me on my broom? It's going to be great!"

"It is," Max agreed. "I think this just what I need. A break from all my responsibilities without actually taking a break. Genius."

* * *

Max got along with Fred and George perfectly. They talked and laughed while Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside. "Do you realize exactly what you've done?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I think its brilliant," Ron said.

"Ronald this is serious," Hermione scolded.

Ginny glared at Max from across the room. Max noticed and called her over. Ginny smiled politely and introduced herself.

"I know I have to send her back," Harry said. "And I will. I know we can figure it out."

"I knew this was going to become a 'we' project," Hermione grumbled. "Fine. I guess it's not so bad. I'll figure out how to send her back. Surely, somebody will know."

"In the mean time, we'll tell everybody Max is a squib from Hermione's neighborhood. Her mother is a witch, but her father is a muggle. Hermione, you befriended her and invited her to stay while her parents are visiting her father's sick parents in America."

Hermione agreed. Harry related the plan to everyone, and they agreed too. It was perfect. Harry was going to have the best Christmas ever.

"How about that race?" Max asked. Her eyes glinted with excitement.

"Ron," Harry said, "is it okay if we use the Burrow for a race?"

"Of course," Ron agreed. Harry grabbed his broom, and the three went to the fireplace to get floo powder when Fred and George suddenly appeared by their side.

"This is something we can't miss, eh George?" Fred said.

"A race between our little Harry and the amazing avian girl? Not on your life!"

Max grinned and ruffled her feathers. _She's dying for the opportunity to show off,_ Harry thought.

The group of them flooed over to the empty Burrow. They raced outside. Ron and the twins fell onto the grass, placing bets on who would win. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Ready to lose?" Max asked, smiling sweetly. She took off her jacket and threw it on the ground.

"I was born ready," Harry joked, mounting his broom.

Max flapped her wings a few times. "Ready when you are."

"Alright you dirty cheaters," Fred called. "You're going to go on MY mark." Ron and George chuckled. "On three! One! Two! Two and a half! Three!"

Max took off like a rocket, leaving Harry in the dust. He shot off after her. The wind tore at his face. Harry smiled. It felt good to push himself as fast as he could go.

Suddenly, Max slowed, and Harry passed her. Harry laughed triumphantly. He was almost passed the pond. He needed just a few more seconds to win.

Max dove right in front of Harry, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the pond. The water was freezing. He grabbed his broom and gasped for breath. As he pushed the hair out of his eyes, he saw Max standing on the other side of the pond. "I believe I won," she said.

Harry swam to the edge and met Max. She offered him her hand, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Harry took her hand, but with the other arm, he grabbed her waist and pulled her in, screaming.

Ron and the twins joined in on the fun, and a major splash-fight ensued.


	2. Chapter 2: Selfish Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

Chapter 2: Selfish Love

Christmas was coming fast, and Harry Potter couldn't wait to spend it with his friends, family, and the mystery avian girl he summoned from the pages of a book.

Perhaps it was a mistake, suddenly calling her into a world she knew nothing about, but Harry was too happy to care. Max didn't seem worried. She was enjoying her vacation.

She was tall, and she wore a mixture of Hermione's jeans and the Weasley twins' shirts. She was a year younger than Harry, but a head taller.

"Oh, Harry, can we go out into town?" Max asked. "I'd really like to see this Diagon Alley."

So, that's how Harry and Max ended up eating ice cream at a little table just outside the store. Max pulled a chocolate chip cookie out of her ice cream and took a bite. "Mmmmm! These things are my weakness!" she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. He knew that from reading the books, but he didn't tell her that.

They walked down the street, entering almost every store Max saw. Her eyes were wide with wonder, taking in every sight.

"The rest of my flock would love to see this," she said. "Especially little Angel."

Harry bought her candy and a butterbeer. "This is amazing!" Max said. "I love it here!"

As the sun rose high in the sky, a few snowflakes started to fall. Max stuck out her tongue. "Do those taste good, Max?" Harry asked.

"Yeth!" she exclaimed. "You thould twy it!"

Harry laughed and copied Max: tongue out, arms spread wide, grinning like a maniac. "I'll race you down the end of the block," Max said suddenly, taking off at a dead sprint.

Harry ran after her, but he was unable to catch up to her. "So close," she said. "Nice try anyways. Hey, what's back there?" Max took off running down Knockturn Alley.

"Max! No!" Harry called after her. He sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to reach her before somebody less friendly did. She turned a corner and ran straight into Lucius Malfoy, who was standing with his son. Harry cursed their bad luck.

"Excuse me, sir," Max said. "I'm so sorry."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing down around these parts?" Malfoy Sr. snarled.

"Browsing," Max said, crossing her arms. She stared into his eyes, unafraid.

Harry finally reached her. "We were just leaving," he said. "Come on, Max."

"Keep you dog on a leash next time, Potter," Malfoy Jr. spat.

Max had turned away to leave with Harry, but at Draco's words, she turned back around. She walked right up to him and towered over him. "I'd be a little more careful if I were you. I could take you out in a heartbeat."

Harry grabbed Max's elbow and pulled her away. "Just leave it, Max," he pleaded.

"I don't like the look of them," she said. "Maybe I should go back."

"No!" Harry said quickly. "Let's just go home."

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep except Harry and Max. She peacefully read the Daily Prophet, absorbing as much information about his world as she could. Harry tried to read, but he found himself staring at her.

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. Max always acted afraid of love. He didn't want to scare her away. Besides, he knew she loved Fang, a boy from her world.

"It's not 'nothing', Harry Potter, don't lie to me," Max said, putting the paper down.

"I was just thinking about how selfish of me it was to bring you hear," Harry said. "You could get into a lot of trouble."

"I won't lie," Max said. "But I do enjoy the vacation. Really. I'm happy."

"I'm glad," Harry said. "But the people I, er, love tend to get hurt. I put you in danger, bringing you here." He thought of the earlier incident with the Malfoys. Max didn't know just how dangerous these people were.

"I'm not fragile," Max said.

Harry smiled. "Trust me. I know. But some tough people have died already. My world is at war."

"Then, I'll help you fight while I remain here," Max said.

Harry shook his head in amazement. It was that kind of courage that he was hoping for.

The voices of Tonks and Remus Lupin drifted in from the kitchen, growing closer. Harry counted to three, and they entered on cue. "Hello, Harry," Remus greeted. "Who's this?"

"I'm Max Ride. I'm a sqiub from Hermione's neighborhood. She invited me here while my parents are in America, visiting my sick grandparents."

"Nice meeting you, Max," Remus and Tonks both said at the same time. They paused, stared at each other, and laughed.

"Harry, did you see anything suspicious today?" Remus asked.

"Well, I did see the Malfoy's milling about Knockturn Alley. Why?"

Harry asked, but Remus refused to give him any information.

* * *

"He has a muggle pet?" Voldemort hissed. "Does she reside with him?"

"I believe so, my Lord, but I am uncertain," Malfoy answered.

"Very well. I expect you to organize a full-scale search of the Dursleys by tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord."

Nagini slithered around Harry's bare feet. They were pale and withered. Mud clung to them. "Nagini, you will soon feed on the muggle girl," Voldemort whispered in parsel-tongue.

Harry stared at his gnarled hands. They were cold and foreign to him. He felt his face and froze. Something was off. He walked to a puddle on the ground and stared into his own face, except it wasn't his face. It was Voldemort's.

"Soon, we will use the girl to break the boy," he hissed.

Harry awoke, tangled in his blankets. Max was in danger. Tomorrow, he would begin to search for a way to send her home with Hermione. In the mean time, he would have to keep Max confined to Order headquarters or the burrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody's Prisoner

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

Chapter 3: Nobody's Prisoner

"Come again?" Max asked.

Harry sighed. "I have dreams where I can see into Voldemort's mind. Last night, I was eavesdropping, and I overheard him saying that he was going to take you."

Max shook her head. "You have dreams inside this Voledorf's mind? That's pretty freaky, even by my standards."

"Freaky," Harry agreed, not even bothering to correct her pronunciation of Voldemort's name.

Max extended her wings and brushed them off proudly. "They won't catch me," she said.

"No, because we will not let you do anything dangerous," Harry said firmly.

"I'd like to see them try to catch me," Max said with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter, Maximum," Hermione cut in. "Lord Voldemort will torture you, and he can catch you. Nobody can hope to escape him, save maybe Professor Dumbledore."

Max crossed her arms and scowled. Harry knew she was a fast flier, but how would that compare to magic? It was hopeless. "I should've never brought you here," Harry said miserably.

"Don't say that," Max insisted.

Harry refused to give up. He picked up another book of ancient spells and began to flip through. "Any luck yet, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You'll know when I know."

"Don't regret bringing me here," Max said. "Please. It's really okay."

"I'm glad," Harry said softly, his eyes absorbing every word.

The clock ticked ominously. Just how much time did Max have left anyways? Months, Hermione assumed, but was she right? What if Max was only seconds away from disappearing?

Harry forced the thought out of his head. Max was going to be okay.

Minutes dragged on and turned into hours. Harry's stomach growled impatiently. He had found nothing on Max's condition, and judging by the grim expression on Hermione's face, she hadn't either.

"Hermione, we need to take a lunch break," Harry said.

Hermione reluctantly set the book down. "Alright," she said. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Where's Max?"

Harry stood up and whirled around. "Max?" he shouted. He sprinted down the hall, into the main room. "Max?" he called, louder this time. "MAX!" he screamed.

A quick search of the house confirmed that she wasn't home. Harry ran out the door, searching frantically while keeping his eyes out for Death Eaters. He saw none, but he did not shout her name.

He saw her, and he released the breath he was holding. "Max!" he called.

She was sitting on the street corner with her head in her hands, watching the cars. With her wings folded up, she looked like just an average girl, but Harry knew she was so much more. She turned and smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Harry."

"I thought I lost you," Harry said, relieved. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "We need to get back inside. Now."

"Hey!" She yanked her hand back. "I'm nobody's prisoner- not their's, and not your's!" She stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Max!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated. "Honestly?" He grabbed her wrist more forcefully and pulled her back to him. "I'm looking out for your safety."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before!" Max said, raising her voice. She stared him down. A full minute passed before she finally conceded. "Fine! I'll come back."

Harry gently led her back to the safehouse. She sulked as she ate. He watched her sulk with worry. Was he only hurting her more by keeping her pinned up?

Max wasn't a girl who liked rules. She couldn't stand to be confined. She spent the first years of her life trapped in a lab and experimented upon, and the next few in hiding. It was no wonder she was already feeling restrained.

Max shook out her wings and plucked a single, white feather off. She blew it away, and it landed on Harry's shoe. He reached down and picked it up. It was a beautiful feather. Without really knowing why, he placed it in his pocket.

Harry looked back up at Max. She scowled at him. "I'm not fragile," she said.

Harry laughed. "Trust me. I know."

* * *

The creak of the door notified Harry that Max left again. With his wand in his pocket, he followed her. It was too easy to pick her out of a crowd. He followed her down the street and around the corner without her noticing. Harry frowned. If it was easy for him...

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden scream in the distance. Max tensed and sprinted down the road to the noise. Harry groaned and took off after her. She was predictable, perhaps because she was so much like him.

She turned down a corner, and Harry lost her. He could feel the adrenaline. Her bird bones gave her uncanny speed. He couldn't keep up. "Max!" Harry screamed. He couldn't lose her. He didn't think she even knew the way back home.

He heard the scream again. He ran towards it at full speed. The crowd on the streets didn't even react. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

He turned right, then left, then left again. It was no use. He was hopelessly lost. "Max," he called weakly. He didn't know where he was anymore. He couldn't remember how he got there. When- if he found her, he was going to kill her.

He searched the crowd frantically, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He wasn't so lucky. She was nowhere, and he was lost and alone.

He heard another scream. No, this sounded more like a roar than a plea for help. His heart dropped into his stomach. He knew that voice.

"Max!" Harry screamed, his voice high with hysteria. He took off running again, turning down the empty alleyways. He turned a corner, and he wasn't alone anymore.

Max stood in the middle, held by Lucius Malfoy. She was gagged, and her hands were tied behind her back. Her hair was frazzled, falling into her face. Her eyes lit up in hope when she saw him. Surrounding them was a semi-circle of Death Eaters. In broad daylight, they were under attack. Harry did not think. He could only react in panic.

Harry pulled out his wand and blasted Malfoy away. Another masked Death Eater disarmed him. Harry lunged for his wand but was intercepted. He was caught.

Harry didn't struggle as he was bound and gagged. He knew he had to conserve his energy for later. Max looked at him apologetically, but he would not meet her eyes. He couldn't trust himself to hold back the sea of rage.

* * *

_Nobody's prisoner? Could I have been any more stupid? I was selfish and childish. Why did I think protesting my confinement would get me anymore? He was worried about my safety. _

_My flock, my family was waiting for me back at home, and I was going to get back to them. I needed to. There was no other option. _

_I tried to catch Harry's eye as we were led away, deeper into the alleys. He wouldn't look at me. I didn't blame him. _

_My only weapon was surprise. I hadn't shown them my wings. They didn't know just how special I was. And as soon as my gag was off, I was going to show them my infamous mouth. I enjoyed driving my captors insane with nothing but bitter sarcasm. _

_The blonde one held tightly to my shoulder, and I was yanked off the universe. I flailed and panicked until I hit the ground again in a totally new spot. The man chuckled slightly. It was nice of Harry to warn me that he could teleport. _

_We were led up the steps of a great house. It really was a beautiful house, except it was surrounded by death. The grass was brown, and the trees were bare. _

_The inside of the house smelled vaguely like the Gasman (and trust me, he is called Gasman for a reason). I took in all the antique furniture and noted my escape options. The door was unlocked and unguarded. There was a closed window the perfect size in what looked like a kitchen, but that was nothing a small kick couldn't fix. _

_They sat me down in a chair and tied me up. _Hold on Harry,_ I thought silently. _I'm going to get us out of here.

_A bald, pale, snake-like man crept out of the shadows. I knew it was him. What was his name again? Oh well, I supposed it didn't matter that much. He reached out with his ancient fingers and ripped the gag away. _

_"Welcome, my pet," he hissed. _

_"Why, thank you," I said pleasantly. "You must be Lord Vomecork. I've heard so much about you."_

_A flicker of anger passed through his eyes. So I had gotten his name wrong. My bad. He would get over it. "I know Harry has confided in you. Perhaps the Order as well?" he asked, pulling his wand from his robe. _

_"Oh yes," I said enthusiastically. "They've told me all their secrets."_

_He aimed his wand straight at me. "Then do talk," he said with delight. _

_Boy was I going to make him regret that last request._


	4. Chapter 4: Fly Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Fly Home_

_I tested the ropes with my hands. If they knew me, they would've brought out the solid steel handcuffs. My DNA was enhanced. There was no way these ropes could hold me, but I needed to wait for the opportune moment to escape. _

_"It's almost Albus Dumbledore's birthday. He's the Head of the Order, right Harry?" I asked. Harry looked mortified. "Well, anyways, the Order is planning a secret party for him."_

_My snakey friend looked as if he wanted to drop me over a nice, tall cliff. "Not those kinds of secrets, muggle scum," he hissed. "Something dangerous. Perhaps, you know the secret location of the Order?"_

_Harry struggled against his gag. Was the poor dear afraid that I was actually going to say something? He should know me better; he read my books. _

_"Now, that's the cool part. They live in a space station orbiting the Earth at high speeds. The only way up and down is through the irregmagator."_

_Irregmagator? How in the world had I come up with a word like that? Oh well. There wasn't anything I could so about it now. _

_"The irragmen- the arragmo- the-"_

_"Irregmagator," I clarified helpfully. _

_Snakey lowered his wand, clearly caught off gaurd. Or not. "Very good, Harry Potter. You confounded her."_

_The blonde one cleared his throat awkwardly. "My Lord? Potter did not get the chance to confound the girl. She is in her right mind. Perhaps this, ah, irregemator really does exist."_

_Snakey flicked his wand, and Blondie fell away, crying and gasping for breath. He then turned his wand back on me. "I'm no muggle!" I objected. _

_Another flick of the wand, and my ropes tightened painfully. "No matter," he said. "I'm sure our guest of honor, Harry Potter, will lead us to the extermination of the Order."_

_I clenched my teeth, reminding myself that I've broken bones without crying. Bring it on._

* * *

They ripped Harry's gag off and threw him to the floor. He knelt and hung his head like a caged animal. His wand lay just feet from his knees, but he knew any move to get it would be worthless. He was powerless.

Brave, beautiful Max held her head high, meeting Voldemort's eyes. Even as he flicked his wand, silently cursing her. She flinched slightly, and it broke Harry's heart. "Stop!" he shouted.

Voldemort turned his snake eyes on Harry. In that second, Max broke the ropes, grabbed the chair, and slammed it into Voldemort's head with the grace worthy of an angel. He stumbled and dropped his wand. Harry lunged forward, kicking Voldemort's wand away and grabbing his own in his mouth. He struggled against his own ropes, but it was useless.

Death Eater's scrambled for Max. She gave a cocky smile and spread her wings. The stunned men stopped in their tracks. She rushed forward and scooped Harry up in her arms before anyone could move to stop her. She crashed feet first through the window, nearly dropping Harry as she hit the ground.

Max jumped into the sky and flapped her wings with extra effort to carry Harry's weight. They heard the screams and shouts, but they were long gone.

Max flew for an hour before she finally said, "I'm really sorey, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, looking down at the ground below.

"I really didn't mean to get us caught," she said.

"I know," Harry said. "Max..."

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

"I-" he stuttered. "I thought I lost you."

"Oh, Max said lamely. "Harry, you're not going to lose-"

"No?" he asked. "You have to go back to your own world eventually."

"Oh, Harry," Max said. "Look!" she shouted. "There it is!"

Max landed gently on the roof. Every muggle was too busy looking down to notice the bird girl with her wings silhouetted against the sunset. She untied Harry's wrists and let the ropes fall. "You tried to save me from that little cult," she said. "Thanks."

"You did save me from the Death Eaters," Harry said. "Thanks."

She leaned forward and slowly, gently, kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Dumbledore was outraged. Harry bowed his head and said "yes sir" at the appropriate times.

"I have never seen such irresponsibility in all my days of teaching!"

"Yes sir."

"How dare you leave the house? Have you no notion of the dangers that lie just outside?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"You could've been killed!"

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me, sir," Max interrupted. "It was my fault. Harry came looking for me."

"I trust you will stay inside from now on, Max," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes sir," Max said, swallowing her pride.

The search party all embraced Harry, telling him how good it was that he was safe. Max stood back and let them. One by one, they all left for their own homes. Even Sirius retired to his bedroom for the night, leaving Max and Harry alone.

Max sat on the arm of the sofa. "It's been a long day," she said.

"Yes," Harry agreed, sitting next to her. He looked at her hand, resting gently on her thigh. Something was wrong. Her skin was too pale, and her veins were too dark. He looked into her face. Her hair and eyes had darkened. "Max!" he gasped, jumping to his feet.

"What?" Max asked. As she shrugged, she caught sight of her hand. She examined it closer, and her dark hair fell into her face. "Harry," she whispered. "I am nothing but ink and paper."


	5. Chapter 5: The Rate Of Deterioration

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Rate Of Deterioration

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Hermione announced as she slammed the book down on the table. She ran her fingers through her bushy hair in frustration. "Sirius hasn't got anything on Max's state."

Harry nodded in agreement, setting his own book down. It was one in the morning. He knew he needed to sleep, especially after the day's events, but he couldn't stop worrying about Max. As they read, the paper girl was out on the sofa, sleeping. She looked so much younger, almost innocent, when she slept. Harry had to save her.

"Hermione, what do we do?" Harry asked hopelessly.

Hermione looked down at her hands. He could see the thoughts float across her tired eyes. She sucked in her lips, thinking. Bringing Max into this world was a mistake, Harry realized, and now he had to clean up the mess. He was just glad he didn't have to clean alone.

"Sirius doesn't have anything useful, but I know where we might find something," Hermione said, her eyes lighting up. Hope was clear in her voice.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts. In the library. The restricted section."

Harry's face fell. "How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts?"

"You've got your father's cloak," she said.

Harry gaped at his friend. "We're going to sneak into Hogwarts in the middle of the night and look through the restricted section?" he asked, incredulous. "Have you forgotten about Umbridge? And how do you intend to get us to Hogwarts in the first place. Since when did I become the sensible one?"

Hermione smiled faintly for a moment before answering seriously, "I want to save Max as much as you do."

Harry sighed. "Fine. What's your plan?"

"We're going to floo into Professor McGonnagal's office. If she's in, then she's likely to be the most understanding of our situation. If she's out, even better."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll get my cloak. Meet me at the fireplace."

Harry ran to his room, taking care not to wake Max. He dug through his trunk and found the invisibility cloak. "I am absolutely mad," he said to no one.

Harry and Hermione held their breath as the flames died. Harry strained his ears, listening for any movement. Nothing. The room was empty.

With a huge sigh of relief, Hermione led Harry out of the fireplace. "The library's not to far from here," she whispered.

Harry threw the cloak over them. "Do you have a plan?"

"Don't get caught."

Silently, the two crept out of the office and down the halls. At one moment, Peeves flew directly overhead, but they met nobody else as they walked to the library.

The doors were open. Hermione didn't seem to notice, but this made Harry nervous. Was somebody else down here in the middle of the night?

They found their way to the restricted section and began to flip through the books quickly but quietly. Harry skimmed titles and pages, looking for any hint of the spell he used, adducere charta et verbis ad vitam.

"This is it!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper. "There's a potion in here to slow the rate of deterioration, and so much more!"

"Who's there?"

Hermione froze in horror, holding the book tightly to her chest. Harry scooped up the cloak and flung it over the both of them just before Umbridge poked her head in the door.

"I know you're there!" she called out. "The cat told me so!"

Harry cursed Filch for keeping that cat around. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and steered her slowly around the tables and shelves, stepping as lightly as possible. Impossibly, Umbridge seemed to follow them. They walked as fast as they could without making noise, but she was gaining on them. She was only meters away.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and aimed her wand at the toady professor. She shouted loudly and suddenly, startling Harry and making him fall backwards. Umbridge was flung into the shelves and slumped to the ground.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry grunted. "Where did you go?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back under the cloak. "That was a little too close," she whispered.

"Agreed," Harry whispered back. "Now let's get out of here."

"No," Hermione whispered furiously. "We don't have the ingredients to make the potion."

Harry considered knocking her out and dragging her back to the house. "Just how important is this potion?"

"It'll buy us time while we look through the book."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Fine!" he hissed.

The halls were strangely quiet as they walked to the dungeons. They saw Snape out, but they held still as the passed. "Good thing he's out," Hermione whispered.

They crept down to Snape's office. The door was locked, but it was no match for Hermione. Once inside, she quickly grabbed the things she needed. "I wish I thought to grab a bag," she grumbled, handing bottles to Harry.

Hermione finished up, and they made their way back to McGonnagal's office. As they turned down the hall, Hermione froze, and Harry nearly bumped into her. "What is it?" he asked.

"The light's on," Hermione said, almost inaudibly. "We have to go to the Gryffindor common room.

Once they were far enough away, Harry asked, "Why didn't we go there in the first place?"

"And wake the whole house?" Hermione shot back.

Harry whispered the password to the fat lady. She didn't even open her eyes when she let them in. They crawled inside, careful not to drop anything. "We are still going to wake everyone up," Harry whispered.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "But they won't know where we've gone."

"There will be-"

"I know," Hermione cut him off. "Umbridge will know it was us. But she won't be able to prove it. It was a risk worth taking."

Hermione held the book under her chin and pulled the bottle of floo powder out from her pocket. "Here we go."

The house was silent when they returned. Max had moved from the couch, leaving a pool of ink in her place. "She's deteriorating faster than I thought," Hermione said. "We need to make this potion tonight."

So Hermione brewed on Harry's bed with his cauldron, occasionally asking for assistance. It took more than an hour, but she finally was able to fill a small vial of the potion as dark as the ink Max left behind. "We did good Harry," she said.

"Brilliant. Let's find Max."

"I'm here," Max said from the doorway. Harry snatched the vial out of Hermione's hand and ran to her.

"You need to drink this," he said, placing the potion in her hands.

Max sniffed the vial suspiciously. "Why?" she asked.

"It will slow the rate of deterioration," Harry explained.

Max's eyes widened. "Rate of deterioration?"

Harry nodded. Max drank the potion in one gulp. "Thank you," she said. "For everything." She kissed his cheek again, her lips dark as ink.

Hermione walked past them without saying a word, her cheeks pink. Max smirked at her. "I suppose I should thank her too," she said. "Alright. Goodnight, Harry. And sleep for a long time. I don't want to see you up until lunch time."

"Goodnight, Max," Harry said. As she walked away, Harry lifted his hand to his cheek. He scraped the ink off and studied it, wondering about the rate of deterioration of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

Huge thanks to my new beta pinkrose14, who is awesome. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbye

Max was dead serious about Harry not getting up until noon. He tried to get up around nine but Max rushed him back to his bed.

After a few more hours of sleep, Max finally allowed Harry to get up and eat something. "I'm not leaking anymore," she announced proudly.

Harry grinned. "Good to know."

She still looked too pale, but there was nothing else to be done. Hermione had woken up about an hour ago and began to study the book. Max tried to insist she get some more sleep, but Hermione refused. "I wouldn't be able to sleep," she said. "I'm too worried."

Harry went into the library and sat across from her. "Any luck?" he asked.

"I haven't found it yet," she said, not even looking up.

"Perhaps I could help?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said. "Go be with Max for one more day."

One more day. That's all they had. "Thank you," he said quietly, overcome with gratitude.

"Don't worry about it."

He went back out to where Max was sitting on the couch, playing with her nails. "We have one more day together," he said.

"So we do," Max replied.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley again?" he asked.

"Sure," Max said, smiling sadly.

* * *

_One more day. I knew I would have to go home, didn't I? I always knew. I really did want to get back to my flock, but there was something in the way Harry looked at me that made me want to stay, if only to make him happy. _

_That was ridiculous. Wasn't it? I needed to go home. My family was counting on me. Plus, I loved Fang, not Harry. _

_Fang. I missed him, but whenever he was around, I was always confused. How was I supposed to know how he felt about me when I couldn't even tell how I felt about him. _

_Harry took me to that same ice cream place. It felt different somehow, emptier, or maybe just darker. We sat outside. The clouds covered the sun, and it was silly how such a small detail could make me feel so lonely. _

_Harry wouldn't meet my eyes. I knew he would miss me more than I would miss him. It wasn't hard to tell that he loved me. _

_In my own way, I think I loved him to. _

_My bowl was empty. I pulled it closer to me and watched as a drop of ink fell into it. "Harry," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. _

_"It will be okay," Harry said. "We can go back now if you'd like."_

_"No," I said. "Not just yet. Let me savor the moment."_

_Harry nodded understandingly. Was that relief I saw in his eyes? I looked into his eyes for another moment, trying to commit that beautiful green to memory. "Your eyes are so green," I said. _

_Harry blushed a little and dropped his eyes. I cleared my throat awkwardly. I really wasn't good at these things. "Harry, I really want to tell you something," I said. _

_Harry looked at me again. I stood up uncomfortably and walked to the other side of my chair. "I'm sorry. Forget it."_

_Harry stood and walked over to me. "I love you," he said. _

_"I love you, Harry Potter, more than I ever thought I would," I replied. Right there, in the middle of Diagon Alley, we kissed for the first and probably last time. In that moment, I knew the truth. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Harry forever and be by his side when he fought his enemy. _

_There was only one problem. If I stayed in this world, I would die. _

_"Don't make me throw up," a snooty voice said from not too far away. I pulled away from Harry and saw that little blonde kid sitting in my chair. When did he get there?_

_"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, exasperated. _

_"Just here to expose the bird girl," he said, pointing his wand at me. _

_Harry pulled his own wand out, but before he could do anything, Malfoy said some weird word, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Malfoy caught it, looking very smug. Without pausing to think, Harry formed a fist and punched Malfoy in the nose, causing him to drop both wands. _

_Harry picked up his wand and aimed it straight for Malfoy's throat. "My father will hear about this," he hissed before running off. _

_"Oh, Harry!" I exclaimed. "I'm a bad influence on you."_

_"No," Harry said. "You're a good influence."_

* * *

Harry ran into the library, dragging Max along. Her hair was dripping ink at an alarming rate. She looked like a ghost who could fade at any moment.

"I found it," Hermione said. "I highlighted all you need to know. I'll give you two some time alone to say goodbye."

Harry ran over to the book. He barely heard Hermione leave as he read the spell that would send her home. "Max," he whispered.

"Harry, I need you to promise me something," Max said slowly.

"Anything," Harry agreed.

"Promise me that with this spell, you will send a letter to me. It will appear in my pocket the moment I return. When I am alone, I will read it so I know that you made it and that you're happy now."

"I promise," Harry said. "And will you promise me something? Will you leave me a sign at the end of your journey, just something to let me know that you remember me?"

"I promise," Max said. "I can't believe this is it."

Harry raised his wand. With the spell he now had, Max would be sent back to the moment he pulled her out as if none of this had ever happened. He would miss her so much. Christmas Eve was just a day away. He wouldn't get to spend it her.

"Chartam et atramentum reverti," he whispered, waiting for the blinding light to burst from his wand. It never did. Max stood there, looking more nervous by the second.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, frantically skimming the page. "Oh no," he said, his heart falling.

"What?" Max asked, her voice panicky.

"We both have to want it," Harry said.

"Well this may take a while," Max said.

Harry searched himself, summoning all his willpower to make him want Max to go home. As he did, he watched Max close her eyes tight in concentration. Suddenly, she faded into nothing. She screamed out, and Harry reached for her. "No!" he screamed.

An invisible hand caught his. "I'm still here," Max said. Slowly, she faded back into life. "I'm here."

"You'll die if you stay here. I want you to go. I want you live," Harry said, making himself believe it. "I don't want you to stay. I want you to go."

"I don't want to stay," Max said. "I'll die here. I want to go. I want to see my family again and fight and live. I want to go home."

"Chartam et atramentum reverti," Harry said, trying again. Still, nothing happened. "Why won't this work!" he screamed in frustration.

"I need to go home," Max said. "I love Fang. I love him. I need him."

Harry's heart hurt to hear those words, but he knew it was true. They could never be together. "I love Cho," Harry said. "And I know she will love me too. I need to let Max go. Just let her go."

Max nodded as Harry raised his wand. "Chartam et atramentum reverti," he said. This time, a beam of light burst forward, swallowing Max whole.

"Don't forget the letter!" she screamed as she left Harry's world.

As suddenly as it started, the storm of light stopped, leaving Harry alone. He could feel a weight, crushing him. "Max, come back," he called to no one. "I miss you already."

He wiped his eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. Hermione had placed the book, MAX, next to the library book. Harry opened it up to the page he had taken Max from and folded the corner down. He highlighted the spot where he had taken her from just in case he forgot by the time he got around to writing the letter.

Hermione was waiting outside when Harry left the library. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

Harry smiled. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."


End file.
